The past always comes back
by onlyfoolingmyself
Summary: what I think happened when 5x15 ended. No spoilers for 5x16


* * *

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything or anyone from One Tree Hill

Summary: what I think happened when 5x15 ended. No spoilers for 5x16

An: thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed "Tied together with a smile" they were amazing so thank you so much. Also I decided to write "The one that got away" first, I'm going to start writing it soon I just have to decided how I want some things I have a poll in on my profile that I need people to vote on about something before I can start writing so please go and vote.

* * *

Nathan ran his hand through his hair as he drove home from seeing his father, who had just told him that he was dying if he didn't get a transplant.

Nathan pulled into the driveway and shut the car off and just sat there just getting lost in his thought _"Why is it when everything seems to be going great something happens. First, my accident, then Carrie, and know this." _

Nathan sat in the car for another minute until he decided to get out.

* * *

When Nathan walked in the house he saw Haley with a trash bag in her hand going around the living room and kitchen cleaning up paper plates, paper cups, and any other trash that was everywhere.

When Haley heard the front door open and then close a few seconds later she looked up and saw Nathan standing there looking like he had just seen a ghost.

"Hey, where have you been?" Haley asked in a soft tone. Nathan had left a few minutes after the guest had left with nothing but him saying he'd be back soon.

"I went to see Dan." Nathan said walking closer to her.

"Why?"

Nathan opened his mouth to say something but than closed it. He reopened it again and this time started to speak.

"I need to get some air." He said walking to the backdoor.

* * *

Haley just stood there and watched as he opened and closed the backdoor.

Haley had finished cleaning up the mess that was left over from the party. She than went upstairs to check in Jamie. When she looked into his room she saw him sleeping under the covers, in the same place he was when she tucked him in. Haley walked over to him and kissed him on his forehead.

Haley went back downstairs and went into the kitchen and looked out the window to see Nathan sitting on a chair that was near the pool.

Haley walked out the kitchen door and walked towards Nathan.

Nathan heard footsteps coming near him. He didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"Jamie's asleep." He heard Haley said.

Nathan didn't say anything, he just kept looking out at the pool.

"Nathan will you please tell me what happened with Dan." Haley said walking over to the chair that was next to him and sat down.

Nathan took a deep breath before he started to talk.

"He told me he's dying."

"What?"

"He told me he needs a heart transplant to live and if he doesn't than he has 6 months to live."

"Wow." Haley said in shock.

"And the worst part is that I hope he dies, cause that's the only way he'll ever leave us alone. God, how horrible is that, that I want my own dad dead." Nathan said running his hands through his hair.

"Nathan, Dan killed Keith, he put you through hell ever since you've been able to pick up a basketball, you even took drugs for him. I know he rescued Jamie and I love him for that but I don't think he should be forgiven for everything he's done in the past"

"I know Hales. It's just so damn frustrating because it seems just when ever we're doing good something or someone just comes and screws it up. I can't loose you and Jamie again Hales."

"You're not going to loose us again Nate. Always and forever." Haley said smiling.

"Yeah, always and forever." Nathan said smiling back at her.

"Good, now lets go to bed cause I know you must be tired from Jamie's party and basketball." Haley said getting up from the chair.

"Yeah, let's go." Nathan said standing up.

* * *

Haley had changed into a pair of baby blue shorts and a matching tank top.

She was in the bathroom where she had just finished brushing her teeth when she felt a pair of arms slide around her waist. She smiled when she saw Nathan in the mirror.

Nathan moved her hair from the back of her neck then he bent down and stared to place kisses on the back of her neck and then moved to the side of her shoulders.

"Nathan." Haley whispered.

Haley turned around and captured her lips with his. Nathan tighten his grip on her hips as the kiss deepen. Haley put her arms around his neck to pull him closer. When air become an issue they pulled apart. Haley slid out of Nathan's embrace and started to walk out of the bathroom.

"Tease." Nathan said joking around as she watched her walk towards the bedroom.

"Nathan." Haley said as she stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Stop looking at my ass." Haley said smiling as she turned back around and walked into the bedroom.

Nathan laughed and walked out of the bathroom shutting the bathroom light off as she left. When Nathan walked into the bedroom he saw Haley laying in bed under the covers with the light already off. Nathan walked over to the other side of the bed and laid down. He moved over to where Haley was and slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer so her back was against his chest.

"I love you Hales." Nathan whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." Haley said with a smile on her face.

Within minutes both of them were asleep, somehow knowing everything was going to be okay.

* * *

An: So what did you think? Good or bad? Please Review to let me know.

People might think that in this story Nathan was complaining and everything but what I was trying to go for is that very one gets vulnerable once if not more in their live. Even guys get vulnerable sometimes even if they say they don't they do. That's what I was going for I just don't know if anyone got that.

Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes, I did my best.


End file.
